Mature ll
by Danyella413
Summary: Aang has grown from the adorable,12 year old he used to be to an attractive teenage boy.Katara can't help but notice these new changes and as she does so,she tells him how she feels.Kataang.Rated T to be safe.I made a story like this before called Matured but looking back at it,I think that story was horrible.But some people did like it so I didnt delete but I made this new version
1. And I Found You

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay,so I'm a terrible updater. Like,honestly. So if you are waiting for me to update on of my stories,chances are, it will be uploaded next year. Nah, I'm just kidding. But seriously though, don't get your hopes up.**

**Anyways, I have a story like this called Matured which I wrote a long time ago and I decided to make a second version. Why? Because I have better writing skills and it will be much,much easier to read and understand. I was just going to delete the other version of the story, but I decided not to because a lot of people liked it (even though,looking back, I think it was horrible) so I figured it wouldn't be fair to them. So, without further ado, I give you Matured 2! **

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar:the Last Airbender.**

* * *

><p>Katara looked out the window of the Gaang's house in Ba Sing Se, watching the 16 year old Avatar practice his firebending. She couldn't help but notice how incredibly...<em>attractive<em>...he looked. It was pretty obvious Aang had grown up, and the differences between 12 year old Aang and the one outside were stark. For starters, he had gotten taller. He was now the second tallest member of the group, since he and Sokka passed Zuko about a year ago. But Katara figured he still had some growth spurts left in him, and she was dreading the day where she would have to hear Sokka complain about how he was shorter than the younger boy.

Besides that,though, Aang had lost his childish features. His adorable chubby cheeks were gone, and he had grown into his ears. His jaw was chiseled into that of a man's. He still had his alluring silver eyes, though. And Katara swore she would never stop loving the way his eyes would look at her. The way those beautiful silver orbs would bore into her ocean blue ones.

As she stared out the window, Katara eyes lowered down from the boy's face to his chest. Oh good lord, that body of his. Bending usually kept people in shape, so when you're a master of all 4 elements, you're no exception. Aang's body was a fine specimen. And since his shirt was off, Katara could see most of it. She stared at the developed muscles,the abs, and just about everything. But then her eyes came upon the 'V' line. She couldn't help but look, I mean, what else could an 18 year old girl do? And so, she continued looking, blushing as she did so.

But then, in a flash, Aang turned around and caught her looking at him.

_Busted._

Her blush intensified and her facial expression was that of a deer in headlights. But lucky for her, Aang thought nothing of her staring and simply smiled and waved to her. And Katara awkwardly did the same.

Moments later, he went back to his bending practice and Katara stepped away from the window. She sighed, her and Aang weren't dating but it was pretty obvious she wanted to. She had finally allowed herself to accept the fact that she had fallen in love with the boy. She mentally scolded her younger self. If only she hadn't been so 'confused' she and Aang probably would have been dating. That night on Ember Island haunted her nightmares and occupied her thoughts almost constantly. She felt bad after running away from him. She couldn't even imagine how hurt and rejected he must've felt. And even though this was,what, four years ago, she still felt sorry for it. But none the less the were still best friends. Even after all that.

Katara made her way downstairs and expected to see her brother, his girlfriend and Toph but found the house was empty. She figured Suki and Sokka might have been out on a date and Toph was probably challenging someone to an earthbending battle, as usual. She figured she could get a head start on dinner, since she had nothing better to do. So, as her fish was boiling, she looked out the window again. Aang had, apparently, took a break. He sat down in meditative position. And she tried so desperately to ignore the fire in her belly as she looked at him. Then, she walked away from the window again to tend to the food on the stove. Once everything was prepared, she set it out on the table to cool and figured she would tell Aang to come eat once it had cooled off.

She wondered if he would ever feel the same about her. Did he still love her? Did he still care? Would he ask her to be with him? She honestly didn't know. But she hoped so, because she wanted him. Badly.

She wanted him to be all over her. To touch her and kiss her everywhere. She wanted to be his for all eternity and she would, if only he would say the magic words. She figured he probably wouldn't, since he most likely thought she had no interest in him, what so ever. He probably thought she just wanted to be best friends. But in reality, she wanted to be so much more.

Maybe she should ask him. Turn the tables a bit. Who said the guy had to ask the girl? And it wasn't like Katara hadn't broken the 'boys do this' 'girls do this' stereotype before. She suddenly felt a blast of courage. Like something inside her just lit up and she felt as though she could do anything. Katara turned around to make her way outside to talk to him, only to collide with something...or some_one_..instead.

"My bad, Katara!"Aang said. Blushing and looking to the side.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at her questioningly.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Katara answered laughing a bit. The Avatar grinned and looked into her eyes, and she almost got lost in those silver orbs, but she got out of her trance before she could.

"Listen, Aang, we need to talk." She said abruptly. Sitting down on the couch and patting the seat next to her.

"About what?" he asked as he took a seat beside her, looking curious.

"Look, I know you used to like me, love me even, and I never exactly told you how I felt..."The waterbender explained as she trailed off and looked at her hands. She suddenly felt all that courage drain from her and, once again, she felt scared and worried. What would he say? Did he still feel the same?

"Katara, you don't have to...that was a long time ago..." the airbender reasoned, trailing off aswell.

"I know but, I have to tell you this." And with a sigh, she continued. "Aang,before,when I was fourteen, I didn't know about my feelings for you. I was so scared that I'd lose you and I couldn't bear with the pain if I _did_ lose you. But now I know, that either way, I'm in love with you. And I was then, I am now, and I always will be. And I know you probably don't feel the same anymore but-" Katara was cut off by Aang's lips.

She was a little shocked at first, but as soon as she realized what was happening, she started kissing back. That fire in her belly that was there before, was now 10 times bigger. And as Aang deepened their kiss and put his arms around her waist, she wrapped her arms around his neck. After the need to get oxygen overwhelmed them, and they broke apart. They stared into each others eyes, and Katara could feel herself being pulled into a trance again, but she didn't really care this time. However, Aang brought her out of it.

"I love you" he blurted out and regretted the words just as fast. He was just about to apologize when Katara cut him off in the only way he wanted her too.

"I love you,too." She answered and the smile on both the lover's faces were gigantic. Katara leaned again and pressed his lips to hers. But while their first kiss had been slow and passionate this one was way more heated. She straddled him on the couch and their innocent kisses turned into a full blown make out session.

Life was great until the front door opened abruptly.

"WHAT IN THE SPIRIT'S NAME ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Sokka practically screamed. Jolting the two lovers away from each other. And as the water tribe warrior marched into the house, the look on his face red with anger, only one thought was passing through both of the new couple's heads.

_Uh oh._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! I just felt as though I should make a new story. Love to all of you. <strong>

**XOXO**

**Danyella**


	2. And I'll Never Lose You

**A/N: Hey there fellow fanfictioners! I know you are surprised to hear from me but hey, i'm not dead lol. But anyhow, let's get down to business. Okay, so, this story was going to be a one-shot but some people said I should make it into a chapter fic so I'll see how that goes. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sokka paced back and forth with anger. How could they? His own baby sister, making out with the Avatar. What kind of older brother wanted to walk in and see that? Meanwhile, due to Sokka's rant, Aang and Katara were sitting on the floor, in front of the pacing warrior, in the 'shame position' as Sokka called it.<p>

Katara groaned as Sokka continued his rant. "Ugh Sokka we get it, you're a little creeped out. Okay, cool. Whatever. But just because me and Aang have sorted out our feelings doesn't make it 'oogie' or your job to 'protect my virtue'. I mean, it's _Aang_ we're talking about here!" She announced exasperatedly. Throwing here hands in the air to prove her point even more.

Aang sent her a look. " And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Katara blushed as she realized how offensive her statement was. "N-Nothing! It's just, you're to sweet to try to do something like that. I didn't mean any harm, sweetie."

"I know, sweetie." Aang said with a love sick expression. Following his statement, the two lovers started to make doe eyes at each other.

"Oh, would you give it a rest!" Sokka yelled. And then, he continued, "What are you guys _thinking_?!"

Sokka ranted on, and Aang leaned closer to Katara. "You think we should just leave?" he whispered.

Katara pondered it for a moment, before nodding her head yes. They quietly got up , walked to the door, opened it, and left.

They walked hand in the hand to a meadow Aang saw the other day while flying on his glider. There was a comfortable silence between them as they laid down on the lush green grass, and stare out the clouds.

As her finger danced on a petal of a beautiful pink flower, Katara broke the silence.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." She turned around to see her significant other staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Aang said, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That was completely cheesy." The waterbending girl giggled.

"And yet, you loved it." The Avatar responded confidently. The cocky look on his face unwavering.

"Almost as much as I love you." She nuzzled him.

"Now _that _was completely cheesy." He let out a slight laugh as she started to straddle him, her face leaning closer and closer.

"And yet,"her voice a mere whisper, her lips achingly close to his, "you loved it." She said, as she closed the gap between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! I think I'll make another chapter to this, and then it will really be complete. If not, oh well. But I'll see you next time!**

**Much love,**

**Danyella413**


End file.
